


Bed Rest

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU where Butch doesn't die, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Lactation Kink, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Trans Character, Trans Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alien pregnancies can take a lot out of you, and Butch wants to make sure Tucker is resting. Very little resting actually occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Rest

When they learned about his pregnancy, Butch decided pretty quickly that he didn’t want Tucker to be on his feet much. It seemed silly to Tucker at first, his stomach was giving him some trouble but it wasn’t like he was doubled over. But after a few days he was thankful for Butch’s decision. The pregnancy took more out of him that he expected, made him sleepier and hungrier than he was used to. And while it thankfully didn’t seem like more than his body could keep up with, it was growing fast enough to keep the skin of his belly feeling sore and overstretched. It helped a lot to rub lotion in, and Butch was happy to have an excuse to keep his hands on Tucker’s stomach so often, especially when Tucker would sit in his lap. Even when he finished rubbing he’d stay with him, hands cupping the swell of his pregnant stomach, occasionally feeling movement inside. It was cute, and beautiful, but more than anything else it turned him on.

Tucker’s stomach wasn’t taking up too much space yet, but it seemed bigger every day. Butch held him close, letting his stomach rest in his hands. He lifted it gently, feeling the weight of it. Imagining it bigger, for a moment. Heavier. But he shook the idea from his mind. He could let his imagination wander all he wanted when he was alone, but it would be a waste with the real thing in front of him.

Tucker’s stomach was beautiful, round and stretch-marked and carried low near his hips, but Butch appreciated all the other signs of his pregnancy too. Tucker’s tits were starting to become sensitive and swollen over the past few days, preparing themselves to be filled with milk. They didn’t quite know what the baby would eat, but his body seemed to be reacting to the pregnancy as it would to any other, and if the baby didn’t nurse Butch knew he’d have fun helping Tucker relieve the swell and ache of his full breasts. The thought sent a shiver down his spine, and he acted on his urges, moving his hands away from Tucker’s stomach to cup his breasts. Tucker gasped; they were even more sensitive than usual and Butch smiled, planning to take advantage of that. Careful not to squeeze too hard and cause him pain, he continued to play with them, listening to his breathy quiet moans carefully for any sign he should stop. Hearing none, he allowed himself to continue.

“You’ll be lactating soon” he cooed softly, more for his own benefit. He was always a chatterbox in bed, but Tucker never seemed to mind. “Maybe even before you give birth, especially if I keep squeezing you like this. Leaking milk all over your swollen belly”. Tucker’s breath hitched, and he let out a small shaky moan. The image was much more appealing to him that he’d have thought. Butch noticed, and it inspired him. It was always more fun to talk when it was making someone else horny too.

“You like that, baby? Want your little tits all swollen and achy?” Tucker seemed like he couldn’t answer yes fast enough, just wanted to keep Butch talking and touching him, and though he was used to his usual eagerness in bed Butch was always endeared by it.

“You’re getting there baby, but Daddy can help.” Butch continued to massage Tucker’s chest, paying special attention to his sensitive nipples. Tucker was already rubbing his cunt against his cock, trying to get friction against his clit. He’d be chastised for riding his cock without permission, but Butch always gave him too much leeway with those rules, and this was grey enough that Butch never stopped him.

It took a lot of willpower on Butch’s part not to just sink his cock deep inside Tucker. His cunt was so warm and wet and inviting, and Tucker was so desperate for it, but it was always more fun to tease him a little and in the end Tucker liked that better too. Butch continued to tease Tucker’s tits, cooing filthy teasing things to him.

“I can’t wait to see how big your tummy gets. Imagine it so big you can’t reach over it. Poor baby, you always get so horny, you’d need to come to Daddy every time then. But Daddy loves his needy horny baby boy, I’d rub your tummy and eat you out till your cunt was too sore to cum”. Butch was making himself just as horny as Tucker with his words, and finally he brought his hands to Tucker’s hips and tipped him back, carefully laying him down on the bed. He rubbed his cock against his cunt, brushing against his clit and making him shiver. He latched his lips around one of Tucker’s nipples and toyed with the other between his fingers, making him whine. His nipples had always been sensitive, now doubly so. With his free hand he indulged himself again, resting it on the curve of Tucker’s pregnant stomach.

“Fuck, Daddy, please, I need you inside me” Tucker whined. Butch silenced him with a long deep kiss, but Tucker still whined around it. Butch wasn’t trying to torture the poor boy though, not now at least, so he relented soon enough and slowly slid his cock inside Tucker’s welcoming cunt, loving the long moan it drew out of him. He had to use one hand to steady himself, fucking Tucker with deep quick thrusts that made his tits bounce and his back arch. His free hand traveled, cupping Tucker’s chest and rubbing down his sides and resting on his stomach in turn.

Tucker came quickly, calling out for his Daddy, cunt spasming around Butch’s cock. Butch pulled out to cum, though Tucker usually didn’t mind when he came inside. His cum splattered against Tucker’s stomach and the sight was enough to make his cock twitch again. He definitely took a good mental image of it before he wiped it off.

Tucker was comfortable, or as comfortable as he could be in his current state, as he sleepily curled up in Butch’s arms. It would do him good to get more rest, and Butch decided it couldn’t hurt to stay with him a little longer, to keep him warm and comfortable and make sure he rested. He told himself this, at least, but with the two of them there would be very little resting going on.


End file.
